Komentarz na blogu:Sccq98/Komunikat Seireitei Nr 5. Maj 2013/@comment-5444611-20130502230115
Więc jak zwykle po kolei będę mówić, co sądzę o całości KSu. Sama brałam udział w jego tworzeniu, więc będzie to moja subiektywna opinia, ale nigdy komentarze nie będą obiektywne. W końcu tu mamy możliwość ocenienia danego dzieła, w tym wypadku Komunikatu Seiretei. A więc oceniajmy od początku. Pierwsze co widzimy to "Okładka". Wybaczcie, ale ładna jest, ale mogłaby był ładniejsza. Mój gust estetyczny się skrzywił, bo "zawsze mogłoby być lepiej". Kolejne co widzimy to "Spis treści". No cóż.... ładny kolor? Cóż jeszcze mogę dodać? Później mamy "Punkt Informacyjny". Dwie są rzeczy do których mogę się przyczepić: nick zmieniłam nie tylko ja, ale też Pony i Crasher, no i to nieszczęsne "Zosttały". Ale co mi tam, idziemy dalej :) Kolejnym punktem programu jest "Zakątek Społeczności". Tu mogę być trochę nieobiektywna, jak rubryka Scc, bo jestem tu współautorką, ale jednak pozwolę sobie powiedzieć(napisać) parę słów. Osobiście uważam, że to, że opowiadanie forumowe jest takie kolorowe, to sama zaleta. Owszem, utrudnia czytanie, lecz jednocześnie widać, gdzie skończyła jedna osoba, a zaczęła druga. Dzięki temu pokazane jest, jak zabawnie przenikają się myśli uczestników, a czasem jak ktoś komu psuje myśl, co też jest fajne. Wiersz według mnie jest fajny. Wiem, że powinny być tu wiersze Dianek, ale skoro odeszła, to coś musieliśmy znaleźć. KingaQwerty spadła jak z nieba. Wiersz jest fajny, mnie się podoba. Jeśli chodzi o cytaty i brak chronologii. Jest to częściowo moja wina, gdyż byłam za leniwa, aby je posegregować, a wysłałam je Loony na ostatnią chwilę, więc ona nie zdążyła. Osobiście uważam, że niczemu to nie przeszkadza, bo i tak nikt na to nie zwraca uwagi, ale skoro się ludzie czepiają, to przepraszam, zamierzam się poprawić. Zwrócę tez uwagę, że w KKSie też chronologia jest troszkę skopana. Niby wszystko jest cacy, ale są teksty takie jak "później", "dużo później", a pierwszy cytat, to chronologicznie powinien być ostatni. Ale to nieważne. Dziury między poszczególnymi częściami to mały błąd, za który Loony i ja przepraszamy, zdarzyć się może każdemu. Reklama na końcu jest według mnie zaś świetna, Loony, super robota! Skończywszy niebezpieczną część idziemy dalej... Jeszcze tylko wspomnę o ilustracjach, które zrobiłam sama (Biedny Puzel, już nikt nie będzie myślał, że to on), i z których jestem ogromnie dumna. Docieramy powoli do kolejnej rubryki, jaką jest "W tym miesiącu w mandze". Jak widać w jednym z cytatów z chatango, nie jest to mój ulubiony okres mangi, mam go po prostu dosyć. Ale jak czytałam to u Scc... No ludzie! Ja pewna nie byłam, czy to co ja czytałam, a to co on pisał to to samo! Może ja czytałam jaką podróbkę Bleacha? Scc, mimo, że chciał zjechać, napisał to dużo lepiej niż Kubo. Świetnie mi się czytało! "Nasuwa się pytanie; z jakiego szmateksu Aizen wytrzasnął coś takiego?" - pierwszy, GŁOŚNY wybuch śmiechu. Dobrze, że mama śpi w drugim pokoju... "Ten koleś od świerszczy, którego nikt nie pamięta jak zwykle marudzi, ale kogo to obchodzi~, i tak nikt go nie lubi." - a ja myślałam, że uda mi się to przeczytać we względnym spokoju... Chyba się łudziłam... "potyczka młodego Shiby i czarnego Białego trwała" - taaaa, to i ten rasizm Kaname.... pardon, tego od świerszczy... epickie momenty. "Młoda Quincy natychmiast zajęła się pożeraniem przysmażonego ramienia, podczas kiedy Isshin wciąż dostawał baty od zmutowanej kreatury" - no proszę was! Jak się tu nie śmiać? "W międzyczasie, w Soul Society, nasza nie-święta trójca powraca do swojej kryjówki. Ten koleś od świerszczy przeżywa, jak zwykle, śmierć tej poczwary genetycznej ichniego projektu, Gin o dziwo milczy, natomiast Aizen przekonuje ich, że i tak wszystko idzie zgodnie z jego planem. Norma." - tu mi już łzy pociekły! Może ja mam dziwne poczucie humoru, ale tu po prostu siedziałam i płakałam ze śmiechu! Jeśli chodzi o scenę z Matsumoto i Hitsugayą, to mi się osobiście podobała i uważam, że dobrze, że się pojawiła. Ale to moje zdanie i nie rozdział mam tu komentować tylko rubrykę. "Czyżby nie zjadła śniadania? Niee, jej tkanka tłuszczowa pozwoli jej przeżyć cztery pokolenia, zanim poczuje się głodna."' - kolejny świetny moment, zaczęłam się tu znowu śmiać, mimo, że przed chwilą się uspokoiłam. "Na początek mamy malutką wstawkę z Masaki, która w swoim wewnętrznym świecie jest podglądana przez gigantyczną twarz przypominającą twarz White'a... Mniejsza o to; niech ją zeżre, będzie spokój." - wiesz, że dokładnie to samo pomyślałam, widząc ten obraz? Ach, te nasze genialne umysły...."Urahara może sobie być nawet Yhwachem w fantazyjnym, moherowym bereciku i XIX-wiecznej sukni balowej." - resztki opanowania odbiegły szybkim truchtem. Został tylko śmiech. Ale nie cytujmy dalej, bo po co... wszyscy czytali, więc nie ma potrzeby kopiowania tego tutaj po kawałku. Ogólnie rubryka świetna, dużo lepsza niż to, co serwuje nam Kubo. Wygląd odmieniony, lepszy niż poprzedni. Nagłówki są super, ciesze się, że dałeś tam, te miny Urahary i młodego Ishidy. Po prostu, gdyby tego nie było, to bym się chyba popłakała z żalu. Te kropkowane ramki są super, bardzo mi się podobają. Ale chodźmy dalej. To nie ma być komentarz: Jak ja uwielbiam "Ściągę...". Kolejnym punktem programu jest "Twarz Miesiąca". I kto inny mógł być jej bohaterem, jak nie Isshin? Kolejny Szyba Shiba, na celowniku Loony! Widząc po kolej, jak ewoluuje styl Yli - bezcenne. Najpierw zaczęła delikatnie, wice kapitanem Kaienem, przypadkowo kuzynem naszego teraźniejszego ofiary bohatera, potem już śmielej, Unohancią(która była Kapitanem za czasów Isshina), zaś następnie Renjim(przyjaciel dzieciątka naszej Szyby Shiby), i panienką Yoruichi (która walczyła w Karakurze ramie w ramie ze starym Kurosakim). Ciekawie się to łączy, przypadek, czy efekt zamierzony? A w każdym bądź razie pierwsza "Twarz..." była świetna, a kolejne są coraz lepsze. "Grand Fisher po liftingu" - pierwsze parsknięcie śmiechem. "Później okazuje się być także dobrym znajomym ojca Ishidy, Ryūkena, z którym nawzajem wytykają sobie, jakimi to nie są beznadziejnymi ojcami." wybuch śmiechu na całego. "Isshin zabiera Ichigo do Dangai, i uczy go, jak zadymić całą okolicę bez wypalania ani jednego papierosa." - kolejna perełka! I jak tu się nie śmiać? No niech mi ktoś powie! " Isshin namawia syna na ubezpieczenie" - no ludzie! Ja tu chce być spokojna i opanowana, a nie "brechtać" się co chwile i robić wrażenie czuba! Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech... Ogólnie artykuł Loony jest świetny, nie wiem, czy nie jej najlepszy. Dziewczyna pisze świetnie, ma talent i ja wiem jedno: chce więcej!!! Potem mamy moje "Gotei 13 pod lupą". Mam duże wątpliwości co do tej rubryki. Wygląd troszkę mi nie wyszedł. Mogłam dać nagłówki, a obrazki dać ponad tekstem, a nie z boku, bo to źle wygląda. Czcionka za duża, całość estetycznie taka sobie... A treść? Nie mnie oceniać. Zdradzę tylko, że jest to kolejna wersja tego artykułu. Pierwszą miałam w zeszycie, drugą przepisałam na kompa, bo zmieniałam w trakcie. Trzecia powstała, jak mi się druga skasowała. To jest czwarta, powstała z bardzo okrojonej wersji trzeciej. Wcześniejsze były przydługie i przynudnawe i mało śmieszne. Z tej zaś jestem najbardziej zadowolona. Ale dość mówienia o sobie! Następna w kolejności jest "NieObiektywna Opinia". Po dość długim i żmudnym głosowaniu i fałszowani wyników, przejawiającym się oddawaniem głosów z różnych przeglądarek i komputerów wygrał, tak jak chciałam, Szayel. I okazało się, że miałam czuja, sądząc, że będzie to lepsze wyjście. Jest to jedna z najlepszych "NieObiektywnych..." jakie czytałam. Na równi z Aizenem zajmuje pierwsze miejsce. A czemu? Nowy wygląd jest superowy, zaś treść to perełka! "Po dosyć wyrównanym głosowaniu, wybrać państwo raczyli postać mniej męską..." - toż to wręcz obraza! Szayel mniej męski od Nel? Ale jednak obrażać się może sam Szayel, ja nim nie jestem i mogę się z tego po prostu śmiać. "Kiedy skończył czwarty miesiąc życia, jego rodzice stwierdzili, że jest za brzydki i schowali go za kanapą. " - nie wiem czemu to "za kanapą" skojarzyło mi się "za sałatą". Może tajemnicze warzywo, które nęka Scc to właśnie Szayel, przyczepiony do sałaty? Ale zaraz... wróć... tam jest KANAPA, a nie SAŁATA. Dobra, może przejdziemy dalej... "operacyjnego przeniesienia sobie dziury Hollowa z piersi, w nieco bardziej intymne miejsce" - no tak, wiedziałam, że temat dziury Szayela musi wypłynąć. To było pewne, jak to, że Ichigo odkryje w sobie jeszcze trzy różne rodzaje mocy! Zdjęcia biednych psów naprawdę mnie rozbawiły(ech... ja niedobra... :( ), zaś zdjęcie Nicki Minaj, czy jak jest temu tworowi sztucznemu, mnie... Scc! Tak Ciocię straszyć?! Jak mogłeś! Po nocy takie coś nagle widzisz na ekranie i zawał murowany! Ale idźmy dalej.... Cenzura w odpowiednich miejscach jest ze wszech miar słuszna, każdy widz się domyśli o co chodzi. Na samym końcu wspomnę jeszcze o ankietach. Ta: Co zrobiłabyś/zrobiłbyś, gdybyś spotkał Szayela to jest perełka! Nawet nie wiedziałam co odpowiedzieć! Odpowiedzi są super :) Zaś ta druga... Ludzie! BŁAGAM! Głosujcie na Momo! Jak będzie o Hinamori To śmiech murowany! Mam czuja i gwarantuje! Ale zostawmy nieobiektywną i ruszajmy dalej! Kolejną rubryką jest "Ludzie listy piszą". Rubryka, która pozwala na integrację "człowieków" z naszego świata oraz postaci, które są w Bleachu. Ze strony autora chciałabym powiedzieć, że napisanie listu DO kogoś jest łatwe. Nawet dziecinnie proste. Z kolej napisanie listu OD kogoś, i to kogoś szczególnego, to mordęga. Czasem idą łatwo, ale i tak trzeba mieć szczęście, aby trafić w daną postać. Nie dość, że musimy pisać stylem bohatera, to jeszcze musi być śmiesznie. Niby tylko dwa wymagania: tak mało a tak dużo zarazem. Ale dość o tym. Same listy to perełka! Puzel CUDOWNIE odpisał na mój list do Hinamori. W końcu sam nią jest, więc miał łatwo. Ale powiem tylko jedno: TAK, IDZIEMY DO AIZENA!!! ZAŚPIEWAM MU KOŁYSANKĘ!!! Kolejnym listem jest ten od Yhwacha. Świetna robota! Jakbym z samym Juhabachem rozmawiała! Ups, Yhwachem :D List od Yoruichi mi wyszedł, tak myślę, zaś list od Hitsugayi... no cóż.. nie jest źle, mogło być lepiej. List od Byakuyi też chyba jest w porządku... Ten od Iby jest na granicy dobrego smaku, ale śmiałam się jak go czytałam i mi taki styl odpowiada. Dobra robota! Zaś list od Ichimaru <3 Chyba nie muszę mówić, że jest świetny? Kolejna rubryka to "Porozmawiajmy o...". I znów mam swój, tym razem gościnny, wkład w tekst. Sama rozmowa była przyjemna, jak zwykła wymiana poglądów. Zero stresu, zero nerwów. Yoruichi została dokładnie obgadana z każdej strony, ciekawe czy ją uszy piekły :D Piosenka przewodnia to jedna z moich ulubionych przeróbek Bleacha. Zaś jedyne zastrzeżenie jakie mam, to to, że ta niebieska czcionka troszkę się zlewa z tłem. I to jedyna moja uwaga. Dalej mamy "Pod Kapeluszem Urahary". Kolejna rubryka, w której mam swój udział. Dość duży zresztą. Krzyżówki to mordęga. Nawet nie sądziłam, że tak ciężko się to robi. Pierwsze dwie są łatwe i nawet szybko poszły, ale trzecia.... Zagadki zaś nawet szybko zrobiłam. Nie są trudne, ale zawsze coś. Wygląd rubryki to w całości robota Scc. Wyszła pięknie, jestem głęboko zadowolona z tego, jak wygląda. Kolejna rubryka to "Do zakochania jeden krok". Zawsze jak widzę ten tytuł, to słyszę w uszach tą piosenkę. ZAWSZE! Jeśli chodzi o kandydatów... JA CHCE GRIMMJOWA!!!!! Ulq jest trochę za cichy dla mnie... Ale te róże trzeba przyznać były urocze :) Rubryka napisana świetnie! Śmiałam się jak głupia przy czytaniu. Dokładnie opisane główne cechy kandydatów, a także ich oczekiwania względem ewentualnego partnera. Płakałam ze śmiechu! "Grimmjow z miłą chęcią zabierze Cię do pobliskiego pubu na browara (lub sześć), zaprowadzi Cię na popołudniową ustawkę pod stadionem narodowym..." - zaczęłam się tak śmiać, że o mało laptop mi z kolan nie spadł! Te aluzje o rybciach przy Harribel są cudowne! Zaś Ulq to po prostu wypisz wymaluj Ulq. I co ja mogę dodać? Super rubryka! No i kolejna rubryka: "Koteczek.bw". Ank - świetna robota! Jest to pierwsza rubryka, jaką zaczęłam robić w czasie korekty i powiem jedno... mój wybuch śmiechu był tak głośny, że mama do mnie zadzwoniła z drugiego pokoju, co się dzieje, bo już leżała a ode mnie dobiegają dziwne odgłosy. Zarówno ploteczki o Isshinie i Masaki (też raczej sądzę, że to kalkulacja. Miłość przyszła potem), jak i informacje o Aizenie (to WSZYSTKO to plan Aizena. Pani Autorko? Wie Pani, że pisała to Pani, bo to JEGO plan?), jak również doniesienia o powolnym upadku Centrali 46 jak i notorycznym przekraczaniu prędkości dozwolonej w Shunpo, po pijaku przez członków 11. Oddziału (ciekawe czemu oni...? - pytanie retoryczne) to są perełki, przy których NIE DA SIĘ nie śmiać. No cóż ja na to poradzę, że tak świetnie piszecie? No i potem mamy "Nieco z innej bajki", która to rubryka w tym numerze pisana jest przez innego autora - czyli mnie. Wiem, że Ank do pięt nie sięgam. Wiem, że nie jest nawet w połowie tak dobra, jak jej dotychczasowe. Ale i tak jestem z siebie zadowolona. Wyszła mi ta rubryka, nieskromnie muszę przyznać. Jestem z niej zadowolona, bo wyszła dokładnie tak, jak chciałam. No cóż, pisana w zeszycie na geografii. Widać NUDNA geo wzmacnia wenę. Jakoś najlepsze rzeczy jak pisze w szkole, to właśnie na lekcjach z TĄ nauczycielką, ciekawe dlaczego? Aż tak przynudza? No cóż, nie o tym miałam mówić... Ogólnie jestem zadowolona z tej rubryki. Potem widzimy "Cebulę", która również ma innego autora. Pytania są świetne, odpowiedzi do wyboru również, nie każcie mi komentować każdego!!! Podsumowanie poprzednich wyników wyszło fajnie, i chce już się streszczać, bo i tak ten komentarz się rozrasta do zbyt dużych rozmiarów. Z "Galą Rozdania Nagród Kwartalnych" wiąże się wiele kontrowersji. Jest ona według mnie przypomnieniem, że można głosować już teraz. A w tekście chyba po prostu jest błąd, że za miesiąc wyniki, bo pewnie będą za dwa, a za miesiąc będzie kolejne przypomnienie, aby głosować. Ale mogę się mylić. "Ostatnia strona" jest... no co ja mam niby teraz powiedzieć? Miło jest zobaczyć swój nick i avatar tu, przy innych redaktorach. Zaś obrazek jest świetny, a odpowiedź serio wybrana najlepsza. Jeśli chodzi o uwagi Dia... pardon... Użytkownika Wikii, odnośnie korektora, to wybaczcie, ale korektorem byłam ja. Robiłam to po nocy, i na ostatnią chwilę. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest to super korekta, nie wyłapałam wszystkiego, ale błagam.. błędy ortograficzne? Na pewno nie ma! Stylistyczne? Językowe? Również nie sądzę, abym pominęła jakieś. Jedyne, do czego mam zarzuty sama do siebie, to "Ty", zamiast "To" w "NieObiektywnej..." i brak przecinków, w "Ściądze..." i w innych artykułach. Raczej innych błędów nie było i więcej nie mam sobie do zarzucenia. A widziałam czasem w poprzednich numerach, ze gorsze błędy się trafiały. Osobiście żałuje, że nie ma "Bliczomaniaka" oraz "Wariografu", ale rubryka Ponego nie mogła się ukazać z przyczyny, że w tym miesiącu nie będzie nowo wydanego tomu, zaś dla samych gadżetów nie opłaca się robić, zaś "Wariograf" to rubryka Ank, która w ogóle nie była pewna, czy będzie coś robić w tym KSie, na szczęście robiła. Więc też nie widzę tu miejsca na pretensję... Ogólnie... Może będzie to teraz dość na wyrost powiedziane, ale uważam, że jest to jak dotąd najlepszy numer KSu, jaki czytałam. Jest zabawny, fajnie zrobiony, szata graficzna stoi na BARDZO wysokim poziomie i ogólnie jestem zachwycona!